Captured
by Chris Rudy
Summary: This is my version of Final Round and Season four, but instead of William being possessed, someone else is.
1. Chapter 1: A New General

**Captured**

**Starting at the season three finale, someone else will become possessed by XANA. Will the Warriors be able to free this person? Find out as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own Christopher.**

Everyone, except Jeremie, was in the scanner room, facing Christopher, who was about to become a Lyoko Warrior.

"You swear not to give away the secret?" Yumi asked.

"I swear." Christopher said.

"Good answer, Christopher. Now, for the final step, the scanner." Jeremie said. "We're going to record a virtual image of you in the Supercomputer. After that, you'll be immune to the returns to the past. That'll really make you part of the group."

"Well, you ready? You scared?" Ulrich asked.

"Me? No, why? What about you? Were you scared the first time?" Christopher asked.

"No."

"Oh, yeah right." Odd said.

"I'm telling you I wasn't scared."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I mixed you up with another Ulrich Stern."

"Hey, you can still change your mind." Yumi said.

"Are you kidding?" Christopher asked as he stepped into the scanner and turned to face the others as the scanner closed.

"Guy's just like I was." William said.

"Scanner, Christopher." Jeremie said.

A few seconds passed before the process was complete. "Welcome to the club, Christopher." Jeremie said as the scanner opened back up.

"Well, tell us. How do you feel now?" Odd asked.

"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters. I just can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko." Christopher said.

"Get real. XANA is much more dangerous and devious than you can imagine." Yumi said.

"Plus, before you can put up a decent fight on Lyoko, it's gonna take time. A lot of time." Ulrich said.

"At first, you better just hang back to check things out, and to try to learn." Aelita said.

"They're all right, man." William said.

"Okay, okay. Don't flip out. I'm not the kind of guy who tries to steal the show." Christopher said.

The group, except Jeremie, took the elevator to the factory.

"I'm really hoping that XANA doesn't go on the attack tomorrow." Odd said.

"Why is that?" Christopher asked.

"I'm signed up for the Interacademy skateboard championship, and I'm gonna win it too." Odd replied.

Aelita giggled.

"You're not someone who likes to steal the show, either." Yumi said.

"Odd is right. Because in life, you should always aim for the top." William said.

"Why not? That way, when you fall back down, you crash a lot harder." Ulrich joked, and the group laughed.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd were in the gym

"Thanks for coming with me, Ulrich." Odd said.

"Well, someone's gotta pick you up and dust you off every time you faceplant. I mean, what are friends for, Odd?" Ulrich asked, then looked at Jim.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Kadic Academy is very proud to welcome you all today to this grand skateboard championship. I'm sure all of you are going to knock us out with your knollies, your ollies, your kickflips, and other smithgrinds." Jim said.

"Wow, incredible. You're really up on your skateboarding, Jim." Ulrich said.

"Yep. I sure am. Actually, I was a roller derby champion way back in the '70s."

"Oh. What a shame that you'd rather not talk about it?"

"Actually, I'd be glad to. But, uh, I don't have the time." Jim then blew his whistle. "Okay, into the pipe, all of ya!"

Two skateboarders stood ready and Jim blew his whistle and the two skaters started their run, but crashed. Two more stepped up, but they also crashed. Odd started down the pipe and had a successful run.

"And there you go! The perfect combination of exceptional skills and incredible elegance! In a word: Classy." Odd said, smirking, as Samantha Knight, a competitor in the championship, approached him.

"Hey, Odd. Great run out there." Sam complimented.

"S-S-S-Sam?!" Odd exclaimed and lost balance. "How are you?"

"Not bad." Sam replied.

"Now, that was real class." Ulrich muttered as Odd blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aelita was in Jeremie's room with him as Jeremie finished typing in a program.

"Hey, it works." Jeremie said.

"Really?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to this program, we should be able to find your father on Lyoko."

"Let's go and check it out in the lab right now."

Milly and Tamiya stood outside Jeremie's room, Tamiya filming.

"And this is the room of our man of the hour: Jeremie Belpois." Milly said as Jeremie opened the door.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Jeremie asked.

"You're kidding. Don't tell us you forgot." Milly said.

"We're filming you for a whole day for our special edition of the Kadic Herald: A Day in the Life of Jeremie Belpois." Tamiya explained.

"You are? I did forget completely. I'm sorry, but I have too many things to do today." Jeremie said.

"Great. We wanted to film the Kadic Academy Valedictorian during his busy day."

"You won't even know we're there, I swear." Tamiya said as Jeremie looked at Aelita.

"Don't worry. I'll go to the computer lab by myself. I'll call you after I've tested the program." Aelita said.

Jeremie looked back at Milly and Tamiya. "Okay. I'm all yours now."

* * *

Back in the gymnasium, Odd was talking with Sam. "I'm really glad to see you, Sam, but aren't you supposed to be living somewhere out on the coast?" He asked.

"I am, but I also signed up for the championship. I'm only here for the day." Sam replied.

"Samantha Knight!" Jim called.

"My turn. Don't move. I'll be right back." Sam said as she went to the halfpipe.

Odd started blushing. "How weird is that to run into her? I'd almost forgotten how cool and how pretty she is." Odd said.

"And how you're really in love." Ulrich said.

"Come on. Can't you like somebody without being in love?" Odd asked, still blushing.

"Sure, I can, but you're totally in love, good buddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, as Aelita tested the program, XANA launched an attack.

"Oh no!" Aelita said.

* * *

Back at the academy, Milly and Tamiya were interviewing Jeremie.

"For breakfast, do you like juice or milk?" Milly asked.

"Hot chocolate." Jeremie replied.

"Eggs or toast?"

"Cereal."

"Butter or jam?"

"Maple syrup. Uh, honestly, are you sure your readers care about this stuff?"

"Look, Jeremie, I'm the reporter, and I know what our readers want to read."

Jeremie's phone began ringing. "Aelita? Something wrong?" He answered.

"Yes. XANA has launched an attack on the chamber of the Core of Lyoko." Aelita replied.

"Okay. Tell the others. I'll be there just as soon as I can." Jeremie said, then hung up and looked back at Milly and Tamiya.

"So, you're the reporter? What does that make me, then? Jeremie's right, you know. Those are stupid questions." Tamiya said.

"If you have better ones, what's stopping you from asking them, huh?" Milly snapped.

"You are, okay?!"

"Uh, ladies. I have an idea. We can do this interview later on after you two have finished fighting with one another." Jeremie said.

"You're staying here until you finish answering my fascinating questions!" Milly said.

* * *

Back at the gym, Odd was doing another run in the championship, with Ulrich and Sam watching, as well as every other student in the championship.

"Oh, that Odd. He's so… so…" Sam started.

"So messy. You wouldn't believe what his room looks like." Ulrich said.

"He's like me. My room's a permanent disaster zone."

"Seems you two were made for each other." Ulrich said as his phone went off. "Aelita? No problem. I'll tell Odd and we'll be right there." He said as Delmas and another man stood in front of him.

"Ulrich Stern! Someone here would like to see you." Delmas said.

"Hello, Ulrich." The other man greeted.

"Dad, but…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aelita dialed Yumi's number. "Yumi, emergency! XANA's attacking the chamber of the Core of Lyoko!"

"Oh no! Not today! My parents are gone for the day and I have to look after my brother… Okay, calm down. I'll sneak out when he's not looking." Yumi said.

"Dream on, sis." Hiroki said.

* * *

At the championship, Ulrich and his father were talking. "What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm worried about your grades, son. That's why I came. I think you and I have to talk." Mr. Stern said.

"I'm sorry, but today's not a very good time."

"And I think the time is long overdue."

"It's just I wasn't expecting to see you."

"And I wasn't expecting to receive a report card as bad as yours was. Come with me now. Mr. Delmas was kind enough to lend us his office."

Ulrich looked at Sam and walked over to her. "Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam asked.

"Can you give Odd a message for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell him to get to he-knows-where right away."

"Okay."

Ulrich then walked away.

* * *

William was in the park, practicing a few fighting moves when Aelita called him. "Yes? Aelita? Okay. I'll be right there." William said, then ran to the factory.

Aelita then dialed Christopher's number. Christopher was in his room, hitting his punching bag when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Hello? Aelita? Cool! Great! I'm on my way." Christopher said, then hung up and ran to the factory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Odd went back to Sam. "Wow. Now this is what I call fun. Hey, where did Ulrich go, Sam?"

"I don't know." Sam lied.

"He didn't say anything?"

"No."

Odd rose an eyebrow, then smirked. "Okay. Then tell me, how was I?"

"Wow! You really rock!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yumi was trying to get Hiroki to let her go. "Come on, Hiroki! Do me a favor. Let me go and don't say anything to Mom and Dad. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You'll make it up to me how?" Hiroki bargained.

Yumi thought for a minute. "Want me to give you my discman?"

"No."

Yumi thought of something else. "I'll find the entire saga of Surfer Zombie."

"Johnny just lent it to me."

Yumi again thought of something. "I'll do all your homework for a month."

"Including my math homework?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Interesting, but no."

Yumi growled in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, Aelita, Christoher, and William stood at the computer.

"If XANA's monsters destroy the sphere, Lyoko is gone for good." Aelita explained.

"And without Lyoko, we don't have any way to fight XANA." William added.

"I read you both. Loud and clear. Well then, what are we waiting for?" Christopher asked.

"For the others to get here." Aelita said simply.

"They can meet up with us later. Let's not waste time. After all, that's the reason you recruited me, right?"

Aelita and William looked thoughtful, before Aelita started typing on the computer again.

"What are you doing?" Christopher asked.

"Running your plan by Jeremie." Aelita replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremie was explaining mycology to Milly and Tamiya.

"That's what you call an interesting question?" Milly asked.

"My question was fine. It's the answer that's a bore." Tamiya defended as Jeremie answered Aelita's call.

"Yes, Aelita?" He answered.

"I'm sorry, but I've decided to take back control of this interview." Milly said.

"Oh, sure. That's just typical. As soon as I'm the one who asks a question, you get all bent out of shape!" Tamiya said, sparking another argument between the two of them.

"Christopher's right, Aelita. Saving Lyoko takes top priority. So go in, and I'll be there as fast as I can to transfer Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi when they show up." Jeremie said.

"Okay, but don't drag your feet." Aelita said, then looked at Christopher and William. "Come on, let's go."

"Yes!" Christopher said.

Jeremie had hung up as the girls were still arguing. "Uh, ladies. I have to, uh, go to the bathroom. You weren't planning on filming me in the bathroom?"

Aelita typed on the computer. "I've started up the virtualization process to bring us directly in to Sector Five. We only have a few seconds to get to the scanner room and go in." Aelita explained.

"Let's go!" Christopher said as he ran to the ladder with Aelita and William following him.

Milly and Tamiya stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Jeremie. "How long were you planning to shoot this door?" Milly asked sarcastically.

"It's interesting to know how long the really good students use the bathroom, right?" Tamiya asked.

"Wrong!"

Unbeknownst to them, Jeremie sneaked out of the bathroom and ran to the manhole in the park as Christopher, Aelita, and William entered the scanners. Christopher smirked as the scanner closed.

The three of them were then virtualized into the Arena. The three of them landed on their feet. Chris took a look at himself and his weapons. He was in the Arbiter's armor and had an Energy Sword on his right leg and a Gravity Hammer on his back. He pulled the Hammer off his back and activated his Energy Sword.

"Wow! That's some pretty classy gear." Christopher said, then put his weapons back and looked at Aelita and William. "And you guys? No weapons? You fight with your bare hands? What's your superpowers?"

Aelita clenched her fist as William looked at Christopher. "This isn't a video game, Christopher." William said.

"William's right. Let me remind you that we have an important mission to accomplish." Aelita said.

Christopher shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Okay. Sorry." He said, then turned around. "So, where are the monsters?"

"Follow us. We only have a couple of minutes to trip a key lever that gets us into the chamber of the Core of Lyoko." Aelita said.

Christopher smirked. "Killer! This is ten thousand times better than Galactic Battle."

The wall opened and the three of them took off running until they reached the main room.

"It's a movie set! Wow!" Christopher said as Aelita and William looked around.

Aelita spotted the key on the far side of the room. "The key! It's over there!" Aelita exclaimed, pointing at the key.

"I'm on it!" Christopher said and started running.

"No, wait!" William said. As Christopher kept running, a pillar began to rise.

Suddenly, the sound of Creepers was heard. "What?! What's that noise I hear?" Christopher asked.

"Creepers!" Aelita replied as the monsters began to appear.

"Creepy crawlers! I love this! You two take care of the key. I'll take care of these guys." Christopher said as he readied his weapons.

"Watch it, man! They can be really tough." William said.

Christopher simply smirked. "Works for me. So can I!" He said as he charged the monsters. "Geronimo!"

Aelita and William ran for the key.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulrich and his father were in Delmas's office, talking about Ulrich's grades.

"I really wanna understand why your grades are so consistently poor." Mr. Stern demanded.

"It's just that I can't seem to concentrate all the time." Ulrich said.

"Why not?"

"Well, you remember when you were my age."

"Yes. At your age, I had straight A's, and I was preparing my college application!"

* * *

On Lyoko, a pillar rose in front of William, stopping him. "Supersmoke!" William shouted, then made his way to Aelita as Christopher dealt with the Creepers.

Christopher slashed through another Creeper with his Sword, then charged three more, spinning his Hammer around with himself, the blade on the Hammer slicing the Creepers. He smirked when he stopped spinning. "Wow! I can't believe it! I am the man!"

Aelita and William reached the key lever just before the time was up, then jumped down as the room shifted.

"It's okay, Christopher!" Aelita called.

"Come over here!" William called as Christopher destroyed yet another Creeper.

"Wait! Just one or two more of them, okay? This is too cool!" Christopher said as he charged and destroyed two more Creepers, but he was isolated from Aelita and William.

"Christopher!" Aelita called.

"No…" William muttered.

"Aelita, William! What's going on? Where are Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?"

"How would we know?" Aelita asked.

"They're not in the computer lab?" William asked.

"No."

"Hey, Jeremie? There's this really weird looking creature that just showed up." Christopher said as he was staring down a certain monster. "Like some kind of, uh, giant jellyfish?"

"What?! Aelita and William, you two have got to get to Christopher! Hurry! You have to go around the outside!" Jeremie ordered.

Aelita and William ran until they passed where they were supposed to go. "Take the next hallway on your left! No, LEFT!"

They got back on track. "Faster before the Scyphozoa goes after Christopher!" Jeremie said as the two were nearing another corridor. "Take the corridor on the right! Go on!"

As the two kept running, Jeremie turn his attention to Christopher. "Christopher, get out of there! Hurry up! Christopher, do hear me?!"

"I'm not afraid of some dumb jellyfish!" Christopher said as he readied his Hammer.

"Christopher, just do what I say! I don't know what the Scyphozoa wants with you, but it can't be good!"

"I say 'Bring it!'" Christopher said as the jellyfish knocked his Hammer out of his hands. Christopher looked at his Hammer. "Rats…" He said.

Aelita and William stopped running and waited for Jeremie's next direction. "Aelita and William, take the next hallway on your left. It's not much further."

With that, the two of them took off as Jeremie kept trying to get Christopher to fall back.

"Christopher, get out of right now! Christopher, do you read me?!" Jeremie asked as Christopher picked up his Hammer.

"Relax, Jeremie." He said, turning back to the jellyfish. "The Scyphozoa hasn't moved an inch." He said as the Scyphozoa attacked him. "Must be scared or- Whoa!" He exclaimed as the Scyphozoa began to possess him.

"I don't believe it! Christopher's been captured by the Scyphozoa! Oh no! Aelita, William! XANA's possessed Christopher through the Scyphozoa!" Jeremie said.

"We're almost there!" Aelita said as they arrived to see the Scyphozoa leaving. The two of them approached Christopher. "Christopher? Are you okay?"

Christopher simply faced them with the sign of XANA in his eyes. Aelita channeled two Energy Fields as William summoned his sword. Christopher activated his Sword and walked to the two Warriors. Aelita shot both Energy Fields at him, but he blocked them with his Hammer. William tried hitting him with an Energy Wave, but Christopher simply raised his own Sword and blocked the attack. He then sent out his own Energy Wave and devirtualized both Aelita and William with one strike.

* * *

At Kadic, Ulrich and his father were still discussing Ulrich's grades. "I'm especially concerned about your friends, Ulrich. I don't think they're a very good influence on you." Mr. Stern said.

"Huh?! How would you know?! You don't know my friends! You don't even know me, in fact! We haven't spoken for a year!" Ulrich said.

"That doesn't mean I know what is best for you!"

"Oh, yeah?! And what's that?!"

"That you show respect for your work! Need I remind you that I'm the one paying, and you're costing me a small fortune?!"

Ulrich's phone wento off and Ulrich answered. "Yes, Jeremie? … Be right there." He said, then hung up. "I've gotta go." He said to his father as he ran to the door.

"I'm not finished speaking to you!"

"Well, I finished listening." Ulrich said, then shut the door, leaving his father in Delmas's office, shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiroki stood at the front door to try and stop his sister from leaving. "Take one more step and I'll tell Dad everything!" He threatened as Yumi's phone rang.

"Well, what a coincidence. It's Dad. Go on and tell him." Yumi said and Hiroki took her phone.

"Daddy, Yumi wants to…" Hiroki started until he realized his sister lied. "Hey, that's not Dad. It's Jeremie." He said, but Yumi was already out the door.

* * *

On his way to the lab, Ulrich called Odd. "Odd, what are you doing? You're not in the computer lab?"

"Why should I be in the lab? I'm in the finals." Odd said.

"But didn't Sam tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

After Sam finished up, she looked at Odd. "I'd like to see you top that."

Odd glared at her. "Sam, why didn't you give me Ulrich's message? It was really important."

"Important? Uh, I'm sorry. I just- I just really wanted you to stay. We're so lucky to be together again, even for a day, and I'm leaving tonight."

"I know how you feel, Sam, but there's something I've got to do."

"Even more important than hanging out with me?"

Odd stood up. "Unfortunately, yes."

After the, Jim blew his whistle. "The next contestant is Odd Della-Robia. Odd?"

* * *

In the lab, Jeremie, Aelita, and William were seeing Creepers and Christopher in the chamber of the Core of Lyoko.

"I don't believe it!" Jeremie said.

"Ready." Christopher said. The Creepers roared.

* * *

The elevator was going down to the scanner room. "Jeremie, we're here!" Yumi said.

"At last! Get to the scanner room. I'll explained everything on the way."

* * *

In the Core Chamber, the Creepers readied their lasers as Christopher charged up his Sword.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were virtualized quickly and landed in the Arena, then ran to the wall as Christopher swung his Sword.

"Fire!" He ordered and the Creepers shot at the Core. In just one second, the first shield layer was gone.

"We've just lost the first shield layer!" Jeremie exclaimed as Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich made it to the elevator and Christopher and the Creepers prepared to attack the second layer. "If the second one goes…"

"Lyoko will disappear forever." Aelita finished.

"And Christopher along with it." William added.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi made it to the Core of Lyoko.

"At last! They're there now!" Jeremie said with relief.

They arrived to see Christopher and the Creepers preparing another attack.

"Fire!" Christopher ordered and the second shield layer was destroyed, leaving only a small sphere.

"Christopher!" Ulrich shouted, earning Christopher's attention. Christopher growled and threw his Sword and it landed not far from the Warriors. Christopher landed not far from his Sword and walked over to it.

"He doesn't look too happy to see us." Odd said.

"Yep. Looks like me when I saw my father." Ulrich said.

* * *

In the lab, Aelita suddenly got worried. "If we lose Lyoko, I lose my father as well."

"That's right." Jeremie said.

"Wait. What's that?" William asked as a screen opened up.

"Is that… Is that the program I started a while ago?" Aelita asked.

"Yes! Unbelievable! It really works! I found Franz Hopper!" Jeremie said.

"Run the rematerialization program! Hurry!" Aelita ordered as Christopher pulled his Sword out from the ground and looked at the Lyoko Warriors.

"Okay, now!" Ulrich ordered and Yumi and Odd took off to deal with the Creepers. Christopher devirtualized Odd with an Energy Wave, then saw Ulrich use his Super-sprint to approach Christopher. "It's not very nice to attack people from behind." He said as he drew his saber.

Christopher simply shot another Energy Wave at him, knocking his saber out of his hands. Christopher then devirtualized Ulrich.

Yumi destroyed a Creeper as Christopher came up behind her and devirtualized her as well. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you into the group." She said to him as she was devirtualizing.

The scanner opened to show that the others were devirtualized as well.

"Nothing can stop them anymore." Jeremie said.

"They're going to destroy the sphere!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Almost there."

"Hurry!" William said as Christopher used his Sword to fly to the Core of Lyoko and stabbed it with the Sword.

* * *

The others arrived in the lab just in time to see Lyoko being destroyed. "It can't be!" Aelita exclaimed as Lyoko was destroyed.

After a few minutes, the monitor shut off. "I couldn't rematerialize Franz Hopper. I didn't have enough time." Jeremie said.

"We've lost everything." Aelita said.

"Christopher as well." William said.

* * *

Meanwhile, floating above the Digital Sea was Christopher, his armor had turned black and the sign of XANA was on his chest.

The others were at the Hermitage, still in shock by what happened.

"We have no other way to fight XANA now. The entire world is in danger." Jeremie said.

"I can't believe it." William said.

"I know. It's impossible to even imagine it." Ulrich said.

"And Christopher. Do you think he's…?" Yumi asked.

"This is horrible." Odd said.

"I was really hoping I'd see my father again." Aelita said.

"I'm sorry. I did everything I could." Jeremie said.

"I know you did, Jeremie."

Suddenly, Jeremie's laptop started beeping, causing him to check it out. "Hey… What the… This is incredible!" Jeremie said.

"Well, tell us. What's going on?" Odd asked.

"I just received a coded message. A message directly from the Internet, and it's signed…"

"Who? Tell us, Jeremie." Aelita said.

"Franz Hopper." Jeremie finished, earning shocked looks from everyone.

**That's chapter one. The rest of the story will be my version of Season four.**


	2. Chapter 2: Christopher Returns

At night, Delmas was talking to Jeremie, who used his voice synthesizer to mask his voice as Christopher's father.

"I can't hear you very well, Mr. Rudy. Are you trying to say that your son, Christopher, has gone overseas to stay with you and that he won't be attending classes here until you bring him home?" Delmas asked.

"Yes, that's correct, sir." Jeremie said.

"I see. But it's quite surprising that he would leave without even bothering to tell of us here."

"Uh, it was a very sudden decision. You know how youngsters can be at this age. I'm sure your own daughter, Sissi, is capable of doing the same things."

"That's very possible, yes. But I didn't realize you knew my daughter. And by her nickname as well."

"Uh, that is… Well, actually, I don't really know her, obviously, but, you see Christopher talks so much about her. It's always 'Sissi this' and 'Sissi that', and so it's almost as if I really did know her."

"Ah, I didn't know that Christopher was such a close friend of Elizabeth."

"Well, Sissi's a role model for Christopher. An example. And how could it be otherwise? I mean, considering the sort of father that she has."

"Thank you, Mr. Rudy. I was delighted to have this little chat with you, and please give Christopher my best regards and tell him that we hope he'll return to school very soon and that he'll always be welcome."

"I will tell him. Goodbye, Mr. Delmas, and many thanks for your understanding."

"You're very welcome, sir."

They both then hung up and Jeremie pulled his earpiece out and looked at Aelita. "I guess I make a pretty good grown-up."

"Yes, but now all we have to do is find Christopher." Aelita said.

"You're right. We'd better get back to work."

The next morning, everyone was at one of the benches.

"Piece of cake." Jeremie said.

"Okay. So it worked with the principal, but what'll happen when Christopher's wanna see their son?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi's right, and I'm not so sure that voice synthesizer of yours is gonna do the trick, Jeremie." Ulrich said.

"I gotta side with them, dude." William said.

"Who knows? Maybe by then, we'll have localized Christopher." Jeremie said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Odd asked.

"Thanks to the data we got from my father before he disappeared into the network, Jeremie and I have just about recreated Lyoko." Aelita replied.

"You're recreating Lyoko?"

"We may even be ready by tonight."

"That's right. In fact, Aelita and I have worked on it every night for the last week." Jeremie said.

"Ah. So, that's why you look like a couple of zombies, huh? And here, I thought that you looked like that because you were partying all night. I was getting jealous." Odd said.

In the cafeteria, Milly and Tamiya sat at a table in silence until the group walked up to them. "Hi, Milly. Hi, Tamiya. You wouldn't mind if we sat here with you, would you?" Yumi asked, but one look at Jeremie made the two younger girls walk away without a word.

"They still sulking?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you think?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, you did sneak out the bathroom window in the middle of an interview." Odd said. "And for ace reporters like them, that is pretty insulting."

"He's got a point." William said.

"Being mad at me isn't as bad as their being really mad at each other." Jeremie said, then took a sip of his soda.

""But how come?" Ulrich asked.

"They had a massive argument over the newspaper, I think."

"You mean the Kadic News is folded for good? That's the best news in a…" Yumi started.

"No, it's not. How am I going to know who's going out with who now?" Odd asked. "I guess I'll have to console myself by watching Jim dancing to old disco music. He really…"

While they were talking, Sissi was eavesdropping while Herve and Nicholas were talking about which season they liked the most.

"Well, personally, out of all the seasons of the year, I like the spring best of all." Herve said.

"I like summer best because it's nice and warm." Nicholas said.

"Quiet, huh? I can't hear anything." Sissi said.

"Well, if you can't hear anything, then we should speak louder, shouldn't we?" Herve asked.

"Dork, it's not you I wanna listen to." Sissi said, then went back to eavesdropping.

"Odd, don't tell me you've been watching Paco the King of Disco again." Ulrich said.

"I can't help myself. Whenever I'm in a bad mood, I put the film on. I don't know why he's ashamed. He used to be an actor."

"It's probably because the film was a flop." William said.

"I don't see what makes their conversation more interesting than ours." Herve said.

"Yeah, me neither." Nicholas said.

"Well, I do, okay?" Sissi said smugly.

In Sissi's room, she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in." She said, and Milly opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, huh, Sissi?" Milly asked.

"Mm-hmm." Sissi replied and revealed the fact that Tamiya was in her room as well.

"What's she doing here?" Milly asked.

"That's what I was gonna say. What's she doing here?" Tamiya asked.

"I thought it was me you wanted to see."

"Same here."

"Well, at least you agree on that." Sissi said as she closed the door. "It's not much, but it's a pretty good start. And it's all thanks to me." She added as she scooted the younger friends a bit closer. "Which is why, for the good of the Kadic News, I've decided to become the Editor-in-Chief."

"You've decided what?!" Milly asked.

"Who do you think you are?!" Tamiya asked.

"The daughter of the principal. The only person who can stop you from printing that poor excuse of a paper you're so proud of." Sissi replied.

"But you're not a real journalist." Milly objected.

"She's right. You don't even know the meaning of the word 'scoop'." Tamiya agreed.

"Wrong again, little ones. A scoop, huh? How about an enormous scoop?" Sissi proposed.

At the factory, everyone watched Jeremie with anticipation. "I'm all set." Jeremie said then pressed the enter button. "Here we go."

It was taking longer than they thought. "I don't wanna be a party pooper, but there doesn't seem to be very much happening."

"The data my father transmitted wasn't enough." Aelita said.

"I guess we must've been really crazy to think we could recreate Lyoko." Jeremie said.

"Hey, wait. Look at that." Yumi said as Sector Five, and Lyoko, was recreated.

"That's incredible! It worked!" Ulrich said.

"Yeah!" William agreed.

"Aelita, Jeremie, you guys are gods." Odd said.

"Well, almost, but not quite." Jeremie said as he activated the Holomap. "For the time being, all we've been able to recreate is Sector Five of Lyoko. We've still gotta work to recreate the other Sectors, but we should be able to do that soon."

"Okay, but it can wait a night or two. You guys deserve a good night sleep." Yumi said as she turned the chair around.

"Yes, Yumi's right, Jeremie. We're going to be needing every bit of our strength to look for Christopher. We'll get started tomorrow." Aelita agreed.

"But… Yeah. Well, all right." Jeremie said, and with that, the gang took the elevator up to the factory.

On the bridge, Odd looked back at the group. "Hey, do you guys wanna watch Paco, the King of Disco with me? It'll take your mind off things." He offered.

Meanwhile, the computer in the lab went red and one of the scanners opened up.

The next morning, Odd was brushing his teeth when a copy of the Kadic News was held in front of him with the back page facing him.

"Hey, what's this?" Jim demanded.

Odd thought for a few seconds before he answered. "A newspaper without much news?" He guessed, and Jim turned the paper around to reveal a picture of Jim as Paco, the King of Disco. "Let me see that." Odd said, then took the paper and chuckled nervously.

"You promised not to tell anyone. And, to think, I actually trusted you." Jim said.

"Jim, I didn't give your secret away, I swear."

"Uh-huh. You must think I'm an imbecile."

In the courtyard, Odd threw the copy Jim showed him in between Milly and Tamiya. "Do you know what Jim's gonna do to me for this?" He asked.

"No, but I can't wait to find out, and I'm sure that my readers are dying to know, too." Sissi said, smirking.

"Sissi, since when have you been involved with the Kadic News, huh?" Jeremie asked.

"Ever since I made myself Editor-in-Chief. Oh, and since you're all together, as usual, I'd like to ask Yumi a few questions for the next issue." Sissi said, then looked at Milly and Tamiya. "What are you two waiting for? Come on, we're rolling." She told them, then turned her attention back to Yumi. "Well, Yumi, our readers would really like to know how you and Christopher are getting along."

"Uh, C- Christopher? M- Me and Christopher? I- I don't know what you're talking about." Yumi stammered.

"Would you rather I asked the same question of Christopher? He may not be as shy as you are. As a matter of fact, where is he? The last time I saw him was a week ago."

"He's gone abroad. His father called your father to tell him." Ulrich said.

"Oh? How come you know that, huh?"

Ulrich tried to come up with an answer when suddenly… "Are you guys talking about me?"

Milly turned her camera to reveal it was Christopher who asked that question.

The team then went under the arches and looked at Christopher. "All I can remember is being virtualized on Lyoko and being captured by the Scyphozoa." Christopher explained then knocked on his head. "It's a blank after that. That is, until this morning when I woke up in the factory." He finished, then Odd pinched Christopher. "Hey, what are you doing, Odd? You're hurting me."

"Just checking to make sure you're not on of XANA's ghosts." Odd replied.

"No danger of that. There isn't any activated tower anywhere on Lyoko. Christopher couldn't have been sent by XANA." Jeremie said.

"So, you can stop pinching me, Odd." Christopher said as he ruffled Odd's hair and then the bell rang.

"Anyhow, you're just in time for a quiz in your math class." Yumi said.

"Timing, huh? I haven't studied at all."

"So? Since when have you ever studied?" William asked.

Christopher smirked and took off for his class, and Yumi and William did, too.

"The next problem is explaining Christopher's sudden return to Delmas." Odd said to Aelita and Jeremie.

"Yeah, you said it. What I don't get, is that when Lyoko was destroyed, Christopher didn't fall into the Digital Sea. It's really weird." Jeremie said as he put his laptop back in his bag. "I'd love to know how he managed to escape."

That night, Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya dropped by Aelita's room. "Who is it?" Aelita asked, not looking up from her book. The door opened and Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya walked in.

"Hi, Aelita. We're not disturbing you, I hope. We would really like to do a feature story on you for our next issue. It's true that we don't know a lot about you. Are you really Odd's cousin? And, well, is it really all that cold in Canada? And why did you suddenly come here in the middle of the year? Our readers are interested." Sissi said, making Milly and Tamiya look nervous.

"Can't you let her study in peace, huh?" Christopher asked as he stood in Aelita's doorway, making all the girls look at him. "All right. Get going, all three of you. You've annoyed her enough."

"Oh, Christopher, you came back. I thought you were overseas." Sissi said.

"Get going, I said."

"Okay, okay. We're out of here."

Once they left, Christopher shut the door.

"Thanks, Christopher. Without you, I'd have been Sissi's next victim. And that's even worse…" Aelita started.

"Than becoming a prisoner of XANA. Is that what you're saying?" He finished for her and she looked at him to see the eye of XANA in his eyes.

"Christopher only came back because of Aelita. That's a scoop, isn't it?" Sissi asked.

"No." Milly objected.

"I can't wait to tell the news to Jeremie and see what he has to say."

"Now, hold on." Tamiya said.

"There's no need for him to know before our readers do." Milly said.

"Once we've printed it, then we'll ask Jeremie what he thinks of it." Tamiya added.

Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya were telling Jeremie about what happened.

"Christopher came to Aelita's room? You're kidding. Are you sure he did?" Jeremie asked.

"We sure are, we were there. What do you think?" Sissi asked.

"Well, uh… I think it… Um… I know why. She's gonna help him catch up on, um… what he missed in math." Jeremie said. "Look, I'm sorry, but I gotta go, um… take a shower." He then walked away as Milly looked at Sissi.

"Sissi, you want a scoop?" She asked Sissi, making her look at the younger girl. "A real one this time?"

Sissi looked at her still.

"Okay, here. I quit." Milly said.

"So do I, Sissi." Tamiya said.

"But you couldn't possibly do that." Sissi said as the two young friends walked away.

"Wanna bet?" They asked.

Meanwhile, Jeremie walked into Aelita's room and saw it was empty. He called Ulrich.

Ulrich answered his phone and William looked at him. "Yeah, Jeremie?" Ulrich answered.

"Ulrich, there's something weird going on with Christopher." Jeremie said.

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

"He left for the factory with Aelita. I picked up signals of their cell phones. I'm pretty sure this is XANA's doing."

_"What makes you think that?"_

"Just a hunch." Jeremie replied. _"It's strange that he escaped the Digital Sea. Meet you at the factory, okay?"_

"Right. No problem. William and I are on our way. You get Yumi, I'll clue Odd in."

_"You mean, he's not with you?"_

"Odd? No. As a matter of fact, we don't know where he is."

In the gymnasium, Odd was being punished by Jim, who was making Odd dance to the music from Paco, the King of Disco.

"Go on. Keep trying. I'm sure you can do a lot better than that. You remember the scene, don't you? You told me that you've watched the film a dozen times, right?" Jim asked.

"But, Jim, I swear it's not my fault. I didn't tell anyone." Odd pleaded.

"You're gonna continue until you know the steps by heart." Jim said, then had a thought when Odd hesitated. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to change your class instead." Jim threatened, then laughed. "All your pals will be so sorry not to have you with them."

Finally, Odd relented. "Okay, okay. I get the picture, Jim."

At Yumi's house, Yumi was in her room, watching Paco, the King of Disco. "Odd was right. This film is incredibly funny." She thought aloud when her phone went off. "Oh, no. Just when I was trying to chill out." She complained, then saw it was an SOS XANA message from Jeremie.

In the lab, Christopher started up the Self Virtualization to send himself and Aelita, who was still unconscious from earlier, to Lyoko.

"Impossible to reach Odd. I've already tried times." Ulrich said as he, Jeremie, and William were on the bridge to the factory.

"Yeah. I'll bet he's living it up somewhere just when we need him." Jeremie said.

Christopher dropped Aelita in one of the scanners, then got in one himself as the Self Virtualization began. He landed on his feet while Aelita crashed onto the floor of the Arena. He stepped to her and used her own shadow to carry Aelita through to the labyrinth.

Meanwhile, Ulrich, William, and Jeremie were in the lab. "They're not here." Ulrich said as Jeremie sat at the computer.

"I can see that. They're in Sector Five and I don't like that at all." He said then looked at Ulrich and William. "Hurry, guys. Head for the scanner room."

"We're on it." William said as he and Ulrich got back in the elevator.

"I'll keep trying to reach Odd. We're really gonna be needing him." Jeremie said as he dialed Odd's number.

Odd was still dancing and the music from Jim's boombox deafened Odd's phone.

"That's better. Much, much better. Just a few more hours and you'll be all set." Jim said.

"Oh, no. Where could Odd be, I wonder." Jeremie thought aloud.

"We're ready, Jeremie." Ulrich said.

"Okay. I'll launch the procedure. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer William."

The scanners closed.

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner William."

The two were scanned.

"Virtualization."

Ulrich and William landed in the Arena.

_"Guys, you've got to take the corridor right in front of you."_

"Is there a key we've gotta trip?" Ulrich asked.

_"No." _Jeremie replied. "When we recreated Sector Five, we got rid of that procedure."

_"Okay. Here we go."_

"Better step on it while they're not too far away, guys." Jeremie ordered._"Once you're in the Corezone, I'll guide you guys."_

Christopher walked behind Aelita's shadow as Aelita came to. "Where am I?" She asked and looked at her shadow, then Christopher. "What's going on?"

Christopher didn't answer as Aelita's shadow turned to the right. "Christopher, where are you taking me? Let me go." She said to him as she used her Creativity to reconnect her shadow to her, then turned to Christopher. "Energy field!" She shouted and Christopher was knocked off his feet then got to his feet as Aelita took off running away as Ulrich and William approached.

"So, having fun without inviting us?" Ulrich asked, causing Christopher to look at them.

"You sure have changed, haven't you?" William asked as Christopher summoned his Hammer from smoke and chuckled.

Creepers showed up on the monitor. "Be careful, guys. XANA sent some Creepers. Just behind you."

Christopher smirked. "Shadow Sprint." He said then took off after Aelita with a trail of smoke as high as him behind him.

Creepers began firing at Ulrich and William, who started deflecting the laser fire. "And I thought this was gonna be easy." Ulrich said.

"When is it ever easy, man?" William asked as they kept deflecting lasers from the Creepers.

Meanwhile, Jeremie contacted Aelita.

"Aelita, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" She asked.

_"Be very careful, Aelita. Christopher's coming after you."_

"What's the matter with him?"

"I have no idea. The tower in Sector Five hasn't been activated, but it seems that Christopher is under the control of XANA. You'd better get out of there fast, Aelita."

As Aelita kept running, Christopher was hot on her heels. She saw him and ran faster. Yumi arrived in the lab.

"Yumi! At last! Head for the scanner room fast, Ulrich, William, and Aelita really need your help." Jeremie said.

"And Odd?" Yumi asked as she hit the button.

"I've been trying to reach him. I don't know where he is." Jeremie replied then the elevator doors closed.

Odd was exhausted from dancing. "I can't take any more of this, honestly, Jim." He said.

"Now that, my friend, is something you should have thought about before talking to the press." Jim said as a few of the girls entered the gymnasium. "Just what are you doing up at this hour, all of you?"

As Jim was signing autographs, Odd slipped out after checking his phone and headed for the factory.

Meanwhile, Aelita ended up cornered as Christopher stopped in front of her. He dodged an energy field she shot at him and channeled the shadows from the pillars surrounding them into an orb and aimed it at Aelita as she stepped forward from the wall.

"No, Aelita! No!" Jeremie said.

"Now, Christopher! Listen to me!" Aelita said, but Christopher chuckled.

"I don't think so, Aelita." He said, then shot her with the Shadow Blast and brought her shadow to life again. He pointed to where they just came from and her shadow took off, carrying Aelita, with Christopher right behind it.

"Ulrich, William, better make it snappy. Christopher's taking Aelita straight to the Dome area." Jeremie said.

"We're doing our best, Jeremie." Ulrich said.

"Obviously, our best isn't good enough." William said, then he got devirtualized by a Creeper as Yumi ran in and threw a fan at one of the Creepers, destroying it. Yumi looked at Ulrich as she caught her fan.

"I guess you could use some help." Yumi said.

"You guessed right. Let's go!" Ulrich said and the two of them kept fighting the Creepers. "On three, we attack. One. Two. Three!" Ulrich said then used his Super-sprint to take out a Creeper. "Impact!" He shouted as he sliced through the Creeper. Yumi threw her fan at the last Creeper and the two took off after Christopher and Aelita.

"Let's get out of here." Yumi said as she caught her fan.

Odd finally arrived at the lab and looked at William and Jeremie. "I didn't get here too late, I hope."

"Odd, it's about time." William said.

"What were you doing, huh?" Jeremie asked.

"I was taking a disco dancing class." Odd replied.

"Right. Now, get to the scanner room. You're gonna go on a little trip."

"Funky." Odd said as the elevator closed.

In the Celestial Dome, Christopher had Aelita's shadow stand still as he put his hands on his hips. "Manta!" He called and a Black Manta came flying towards him. He had Aelita's shadow put her on the Manta, then he reconnected the shadow to her body, hopped on the Manta, made a means to steer the Manta after placing a foot on Aelita, and then flew off.

"What's he trying to do now?" Jeremie asked.

"What's going on, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

_"It looks as if Christopher wants out of Sector Five."_

"But I thought you hadn't managed to create any other Sectors."

"That's what makes it so hard to understand. At the end of Sector Five, there's nothing, except… the Digital Sea."

"Oh, no." William said.

_"If he jumps into it with Aelita, she'll be devirtualized for good, just like her father." _Jeremie told Ulrich and Yumi.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll do all we can to stop him." Ulrich said.

"But, for that, we're going to need our vehicles." Yumi said.

"Right. I'll see that you get them in no time flat." Jeremie said, then materialized the Overbike and Overwing. Once their rides were there, Ulrich and Yumi took off flying as Odd ran through the Corezone.

Christopher saw Ulrich and Yumi approaching and his Manta started deploying Flying Mines.

"Better watch out! There are Mines!" Jeremie warned as Ulrich and Yumi started dodging the Mines. Yumi got hit, but wasn't devirtualized.

"You okay, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"No problem. Ulrich, in front of you!" Yumi warned. Ulrich took out three mines by making five of them collide with each other, but two of them devirtualized him and the Overbike.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, but still followed behind Christopher.

As Ulrich came out of the scanner, Odd made it to the Celestial Dome.

_"Move it, Odd! They just went into the tunnel!"_ Jeremie said.

"No problem, Einstein." Odd said.

Outside Sector Five, Christopher flew over the Digital Sea with Yumi hot on his heels as Aelita started to come to.

_"Yumi, you have to stop Christopher from jumping into the Digital Sea!"_Jeremie ordered.

"I know, Jeremie. I'm on it." Yumi said as she floored the Overwing. Christopher saw Yumi, activated his Energy Sword, and shot an energy wave at her, making her fall off her Overwing.

"Yumi, no!" Jeremie shouted.

"Yumi!" Aelita shouted.

Just before Yumi fell into the Digital Sea, two laser arrows devirtualized her.

As Yumi came out of the scanner, Odd flew after Christopher.

"Bonsai!" Odd shouted and fired two laser arrows at the Manta, but Christopher tossed Aelita off, and Odd flew and saved her. "I hate to cut in, Christopher, but Aelita has always preferred the company of a real gentleman."

Christopher chased them until Odd defeated his Black Manta, making Christopher summon his Hammer so he could levitate.

"Sorry, but I hate being tailgated." Odd said.

Christopher growled. "This isn't over yet!" He shouted, then retreated to the Digital Sea.

"You think Christopher's gone forever?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"No. I think he just went back to his new master." Jeremie replied.

"XANA." William said.

In the gymnasium, Aelita was confused. "Why would Christopher wanna drag me into the Digital Sea? I don't get it." She said.

"Well, I think it's part of XANA's new strategy, and so we have to be very careful. Christopher could come back at any time." Jeremie said.

"And now, we have to think up another excuse for his absence and Delmas might not buy it this time." Yumi said as Milly and Tamiya greeted Jeremie and he greeted them back.

"They don't hate you now?" Ulrich asked.

"I guess they found someone they can hate even more." Jeremie said.

"Kind of like us and Christopher." Yumi said as everyone started chanting "Paco" for Jim.

"It's incredible. Jim's become a real star." Odd said.

"Mainly thanks to you, right, Odd?" Ulrich said.

"Oh, come on. The guy's good at disco." William said as Jim started dancing to the music from his film.

"The guy's great! Incredible presence! A real superstar!" Odd shouted while Ulrich had his ears covered.

**That's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Y'all know what to do.**


End file.
